I Remember Love
by Yuki moon
Summary: An accident leads to love... He’s searching for her, but he has no clue what she looks like. She’s escaping from him and love... but you can’t change what the heart is set for. S/S and maybe E/T
1. A Meeting With You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Authors Note// First of all, I haven't seen CCS in such a long time, so I'm extremely sorry for some mistakes. If you're willing to help me correct, please just leave some note or something. For example, I don't know how to spell Meilin's name or last name. Wait-is it Meilin Rae? Well, yeah sorry if there are some minor problems.  
  
Anyways, leave a review please and course, tell me what you think. Trust me, it'll be greatly appreciated! Thanks.  
  
I R E M E M B E R L O V E  
  
CHAPTER ONE: A Meeting With You  
  
Darkness. It was everywhere. He couldn't see a damn thing. Syaoran screamed in pain, not knowing where he was taken, or what was being done to him. All he could hear was the excruciating screams coming out of his mouth and all he could make out was an empty space of pitch black. 'What the hell's happening!' he thought. 'This feeling... what is wrong with me?'  
  
Suddenly, visions from earlier occurrence started to pop in his mind. Visions after visions. It was like a nightmare, except this time, the nightmare was too real. The same place, the same people, the same pain. He could still hear the harsh sound of the crash, the shriek from his girlfriend, the glass... shattered into pieces. But all that ended in a second.  
  
---  
  
"B-but Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled through the phone. "You've just got to meet him! Promise you'll be there tonight!"  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sighed. "Alright, I guess..." Why would it matter if this was another date? It wasn't as if she's never been to one before. In fact, she's gone out 6 times in the last week. Of course, Tomoyo was the one setting up and making all the blind dates. Gotta give her credit!  
  
"Oh," Sakura said, "and thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making me late to work!" she said sarcastically, and then turned off the cell and dropped it into her purse. 'Oh god, I am so fired' Sakura thought.  
  
She entered the hospital and went up to the service desk. Before she could open her mouth, the lady behind the counter said, "Late again Kinomoto."  
  
"I'm extremely sorry Fuuko. It's just some delayed stuff," she lied. "Promise, won't happen again."  
  
Fuuko glared at her for a while. Sakura had been late 4 times in a row and not too many people are happy with her. "Alright. Second floor, room 203. Patience need the usual," Fuuko stopped to think. "Oh, and this one's a hothead. Ya can't blame the kid. He's gone through too much. The name's Syaoran Li."  
  
Sakura nodded and proceeded to her job. She was a nurse. Whether it's giving them a bath, feeding them, giving them someone to talk to, she devoted herself to that title. She was only 21, and more of a nurse in training, but Sakura was just as skillful as any nurse could be. Helping out was the least she could do.  
  
"Room 203," she whispered to herself as she stands outside the specified room. Sakura knocked lightly. No answer. She knocked a couple more time. Still no answer. Finally, she gave up and helped herself in.  
  
*Crash! *  
  
"Eeks!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
She had been the target of a tray, but the door had blocked it for her. Sakura wiped her uniform, just in case anything got on it.  
  
"I said leave me alone!" the patience yelled.  
  
Sakura gulped. "Syaoran?" She wasn't sure if she had gotten the right person or not.  
  
"M-Meilin." he called out.  
  
"Ah! What am I saying? Gomen-nasai. Ex-excuse Mr. Li. I don't even know you and I'm calling you by your first name! Sorry, sorry, sorry..." she panicked.  
  
"Meilin," he called out again.  
  
Just then, Sakura noticed that he had some kind of black blindfold thing over his eyes. She didn't know who this Meilin was, but she knew she had to get her job done!  
  
"Um, Mr. Li?" Sakura said, trying to get his attention. She knew it was rude to interrupt in such times, but she couldn't just stand there all day and watch someone calling out to who knows what.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"W-well, have you eaten today, Mr. Li?"  
  
"Leave me alone," except, this time, he didn't yell at her.  
  
"Would you like something to drink? Lemonade, water? Anything I can do for you?" she nervously asked. Sakura hated to deal with people who won't communicate. But, she couldn't blame him. She stopped standing around and walked over to the side of his bed. Syaoran tensed a bit at the presence of someone.  
  
She knelt down and took his hand into hers. He almost jumped at the touch of her hands. Sakura slowly said, "I-I want to be your friend. I'd like to help you, Li Syaoran. Please tell me what you need? Maybe I can help. Maybe I can contact this 'Meilin'. I'll be here if you want to tell me anything. I'll do whatever you want, please, let's try to be friends, alright?" She had let a lot out.  
  
They both sat there for moments, it seemed. Finally, Syaoran snatched his hands away and broke their contact.  
  
"If you want to help, leave me alone," he told her. "That's all I ask."  
  
Sakura nodded. Sometimes, time is all a person needs. She stood up and headed for the door. Before she stepped out, he said, "Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'd like to be friendlier."  
  
She smiled. "Ok, Mr. Li."  
  
"Just call me Syaoran," he replied.  
  
Her smile grew. Maybe he was starting to accept her, even though their meeting didn't last even an hour, more like 2 minutes. Maybe, just maybe she can make him trust her. "Alright. And even though you didn't ask, my name's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. See you tomorrow, Syaoran Li." With that, she headed out and shut the door slowly behind her.  
  
He sat quietly. "Sakura..." he whispered out her name, trying to get use to the sound. "Sakura."  
  
---  
  
Authors Note// Ok, I admit, they were moving on a little too fast, but I just couldn't help it. Reviews are most welcome, so please leave one! Yes I know, it's a tad bit short, so I'm trying to work on the length and such. Anyways, my e-mail's battousai@tokyo.com Feel free to drop a letter or suggestions, etc. Thanks! I'll hurry up with the next chapter, if anyone wants to read more. 


	2. A Date With You

Disclaimer: see previous chapter  
  
A/N: Thanks ARCHANGEMON and Melissa. ARCHANGEMON yes, I apologize for making it too fast. I know, I really rushed it at the end, but I had to write something fast. If I have more time, I'll rewrite the chapter if anyone wants me to. Thanks for the review! As long as I know that my story isn't going to waste, then I'll be willing to write more.  
  
Melissa thanks for the wonderful review! I'm glad you liked it! ^^ Here's the next chapter for you!  
  
Although, ARCHANGEMON, I don't think the first chapter gave away anything. You'd probably have to read on and decide for yourself. I believe it's more than what you think it is. But thank you so much for your opinion!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: A Date With You  
  
"C'mon, go in!" Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the restaurant, making her almost trip.  
  
"Ah! -Tomoyo!" Sakura cried. "This is so embarrassing." She was again, dressed in one of her friend's well-made dress. It was a short milky-white outfit, cut just below the knees to show off her legs. She could've just died of embarrassment!  
  
Tomoyo started to sparkle up. "Oh Sakura, you are just the cutest thing! You're absolutely beautiful! Any guy would fall head over heels for you!"  
  
Sakura sighed. In a minute, she'd have to go and meet someone she didn't know. "Alright, I'll do this for you. So, who's this guy again?" Tomoyo had been setting Sakura up on dates, to find the right guy. 'If you'll only allow yourself to work and not fall in love at all, what good does it make to be alive?' Tomoyo had said to her. From then on, she had been trying to help Sakura meet Mister Perfect.  
  
Tomoyo stopped to think. "Oh, he's a distant relative of mine," she began. "I don't really know him though. But he seems pretty nice."  
  
"Does he have a name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Eriol." Sakura repeated. "Ok Eriol, here I come!" she announced as she started to walk to her date. Tomoyo just giggled. 'Oh god, what am I doing?' Sakura thought. 'And why am I wearing this outfit. I know Tomoyo made it for me, but this restaurant isn't even a reserved kind! No one's all this nicely dressed up!'  
  
"Are you Sakura?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura swirled around. She was so lost in mind that she didn't know where she was heading. Sakura had turned to face a handsome young man with such gorgeous black hair. She was so speechless!  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, nice to meet you miss," the person introduced himself.  
  
'This is my date? I'm so lucky!'  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"Our seat's this way," he gestured toward a table. Sakura couldn't say anything. She felt like an idiot. Never before in her life had she seen someone so handsome. His eyes were just pure beauties.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Eriol asked her. She meekly shook her head. 'He has such nice manners. Better than the others, I might add,' she thought.  
  
"Er- um, no, n-nothing's wrong," she replied. She could feel her face heating up. "Shall we get going?"  
  
---  
  
"Oh he's so nice and charming!" Sakura squealed. Her date with Eriol had ended too soon, in her opinion. She had just gotten home, to the apartment where she shared with Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled for her friend. "So, do you like him?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Like him? I think I'm in love or something! He's the most pleasant guy I've ever met! It was the best date I've been on, Tomoyo." She couldn't help with her giggles. Tonight had been awesome. She was just too happy.  
  
"I'm so glad you like him," Tomoyo said, "Will you two be going out some other time?"  
  
"Maybe," Sakura replied. "I gave him my number, maybe he'll call sometimes?"  
  
'I wish he does Sakura,' Tomoyo thought 'I wish he does.'  
  
---  
  
A/N: Ok, I've gotta end here. No Syaoran in this chapter-will be in the next, I promise. I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it's so short. Wrote this in thirty minute. I'll make the next one longer!! 


	3. Taking Care of You

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It all belongs to CLAMP. I just love disclaimers... -.-;  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!! ^^ And yes, I'll make them longer, but it'll take longer to update as well. I am trying to make the chapters long enough. This chapter isn't that long, but longer then the other two, nonetheless. Oh, and Tracy, thanks for putting me on your Favorite Author's list!! Reviews make me happy and update faster!!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Taking Care of You  
  
Sakura quietly slipped into room 203. It was around 7 am, so she figured Syaoran might still be asleep. She carefully stepped into the room, trying to not make any noises whatsoever. She glanced at him, lying there on the bed. Syaoran still wore that black blindfold over his eyes. How can she tell if he's sleeping or not? Was he sleeping peacefully or fighting nightmares? Sakura had been around much patience that struggle and suffered a lot, and there was never a peaceful moment. But she always wished them the best of luck.  
  
She pulled the shades open, emitting bright morning sunshine to fall lazily into the serene room. She sighed. It was gorgeous. But now, she have to wake Syaoran up, and she hoped he kept his promise-or word. 'Tomorrow, I'd like to be friendlier' he had said.  
  
Sakura sucked in her breath. "Syaoran, time to wake-," Sakura began.  
  
"-I'm already up," he interrupted. "Are the suns rays entering this room, Sakura?"  
  
He had remembered her name. "As a matter of fact, they are," she replied slowly. Why did he ask such question?  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Oh, how I'd love to see it once more."  
  
'Syaoran' Sakura thought 'What are you talking about?' But instead, she said, "They are lovely."  
  
Syaoran adjusted his position on the bed. "Such things like those aren't meant to be seen by me," he remarked.  
  
Sakura was stunned. What is he implying? "Loveliness? No, you're wrong. Everyone can see them," she said, "And I'll show you them, once you get better."  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Well," Sakura felt nervous. Somehow, she felt more awkward around him when he was gentle. "I better get on with my job. Syaoran, it's time for a bath." The thought of it embarrassed her. How come she hasn't thought about it before? In front of her was a guy, around her age-he was handsome and quite dazzling. And she was going to give him a bath!! It was a good thing Syaoran had on the blindfolds or he would've have seen her face all red.  
  
"I don't want you to do that," he replied.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine with that. I've bathed many people before."  
  
Syaoran was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "I'd just rather not have anyone bathe me. I'll do it myself."  
  
"B-but I'm here to clean you up. It's my job as a nurse."  
  
"Then please respect my wish and let me wash myself."  
  
Oh, he can be such a brat sometimes! "I'm not suppose to let you do things alone by yourself, and that includes bathing," Sakura said. "Unless I can contact a family member who will come and help you, until then, I'm still your nurse. And from what information that I've got, you have no family in contact!"  
  
Sakura gasped. She didn't realize what she had been saying. "Excuse me, Syaoran. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Please, please forgive me." 'Sakura! You're so stupid!' she yelled at herself.  
  
"Really, huh? Am I that pathetic that no one will come and claim that they know me?" he sounded hurt.  
  
"No, I don't mean that," Sakura whined. "I just meant that they haven't contacted anyone who knows you yet. I'm positive someone will come around."  
  
"No they won't"  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one will come," he told her. "No one knows this bastard."  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. "Stop that already! I told you that someone would come. I know so. Until then, I'd be more than happy to be a family, alright?" She sighed. "Now, are you ready for that bath?"  
  
"S-Sakura? I don't want you to see and be disgusted at the scars on my back," he admitted.  
  
"I could never be disgusted at you," she replied. And Sakura meant it too.  
  
Wearing only a boxer, Syaoran finally agreed to let her wash him. Sakura felt pretty embarrassed, washing his hair and cleaning him up. Her face had been beet red the whole time. 'Come to think of it' Sakura thought 'he's hot and so kawaii!!'  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked as she poured some shampoo onto his auburn hair.  
  
"Yes Syaoran?"  
  
"What do you look like?"  
  
"Why?" she was amazed that he would ask.  
  
"Because I can't see you," he answered miserably. "I lost my eyesight from the crash."  
  
'So that's what the blindfolds were for,' Sakura realized. "I'm sorry to hear that," she told him sympathetically. "I really hope they'll fix your eyes. I bet you have beautiful eyes, Syaoran."  
  
He blushed a bit.  
  
Sakura giggled. "I mean it."  
  
"What color are your eyes, Sakura?" he asked her.  
  
"Emerald," she replied. "How 'bout you?"  
  
He chuckled. "You'll see... one day."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I can't wait till then."  
  
"So, tell me what you look like."  
  
She laughed. "You'll see one day, Syaoran." And they both laughed together.  
  
---  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon. Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the market stores, purchasing little sweets, just like old times.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you know a 'Meilin'?" Sakura suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
Tomoyo looked surprise. "Meilin," Tomoyo said the name to herself. She swore she's heard it before.  
  
"Sakura, what's Meilin's last name?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
That was right. Syaoran never mentioned Meilin's last name at all. He only whispered out her name. "Um, I really don't know," Sakura answered.  
  
"Meilin, Meilin," Tomoyo kept on repeating the name, hoping that she would remember where she's heard it before.  
  
"Er-It's alright Tomoyo," Sakura said, "Don't worry about it. She's not important."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Sakura doesn't know how wrong she is.  
  
---  
  
A/N:  
  
So, there you go. I might update sooner than I think because of Memorial Day break. Please review and tell me what you think!!! Meilin might show up next chapter, not real sure though. Review, review! 


	4. A Reunion For The Lost

Don't own CCS. Period.  
  
A/N: First of all, I seriously don't know Meilin's last name. So, for now, I'm putting her last name as Rei (I think it's the US dubbed version of CCS, but I'm pretty sure it's wrong! I told you I haven't CCS in a long time!), so please forgive me that it's wrong. I don't think anyone will be bother by that, right?  
  
Ok... thanks and much love to Vixen, Cute Angel, and ARCHANGEMON for reviewing!! I loved it!! ARCHANGEMON, I love your comments! Thank you. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this story so far. I'm not a really good writer, but at least some people enjoy reading my story. It makes me so happy!!!!!! Thanks again!!  
  
------CHAPTER FOUR: A Reunion For the Lost-----------------  
  
A girl with long black hair, along with two elder men, strolled into room 203. The girl, who was obviously a beauty, seemed to be covered up in bandages around her arm and body. She had some scratches on her face and everywhere. She raised and tossed her hand lightly in the air, signaling the men to leave.  
  
"But Miss-," one started to complain.  
  
The girl shook her head. "Leave, I want to talk to him in private," she told them. The two men looked worried. Their 'mistress' was in no good shape to be walking around, but she was so stubborn, she pout and demanded that she see him.  
  
Syaoran was awake. When he heard the voice of the person whom he thought he had lost a time ago, he started to get up, but the pain on his back stopped him. He groaned.  
  
"Syaoran!" the girl cried as she heard him yell in pain. Her men were still there, but she again, told them to leave. And this time, they obeyed.  
  
"M-Meilin?" Syaoran cried out? "Where are you?" He couldn't see her. Damn his blindness! Curse it to hell! He kept on calling her name out loud, again and again, but no answer. He thought he was hallucinating, hearing her voice out of the blue, but then suddenly, he felt something wet on his arm.  
  
"Syaoran..." the girl whispered. Syaoran then realized that it was tear. Her tears. Maybe he wasn't hallucinating after all. Maybe this was real. "I've missed you so much," she told him as she snuggled next to his right arm.  
  
He had wanted to hear those words for a long time. "Meilin," he called out her name. His other arm tried to search for her. He then, felt the pure softness of the hair that he used to nuzzle at. He smiled. And she did, still smell like peach and rose. The two lovers stood in that position for what seemed like ages, enjoying the moment.  
  
Finally, Meilin broke the silence. "Has it really been two months since that havoc?"  
  
Syaoran frowned. That 'havoc' had been in his nightmare for so long. It was as though it never wanted to leave the realm of hell dreams. It blinded his nights, causing him sleep. It was an endless cycle each night for him. The same dream, same thing, same sadness. He guessed that's what he deserves for being an idiot.  
  
"Two months already, huh?" Syaoran replied. "It seems more like yesterday."  
  
Meilin didn't want to think about it. Instead, she changed the subject. "I, I asked father to switch hospitals, but he refused. I came here at my own will. I just wanted to see if you were still alive. No one told me anything! After I gained consciousness, I asked them about you and they told me you died, Syaoran!" At this point, Meilin was bawling her eyes out. How cruel can people get?  
  
Syaoran had no comment. He didn't want to spoil their time together.  
  
But before they could go any further with their reunion, a doctor and some nurses barged into the room. "Meilin Rei?" the asked no one in particular, but was looking down at the couple.  
  
No answer. Meilin was still soaked in tears. 'Don't tell me daddy sent for this' she thought sadly.  
  
"We have to get you to a proper place, Miss Rei," the doctor stared at Meilin. "You're in no condition to be running around loose." Then, the nurses came to pick her up.  
  
"No!" she screamed and kicked, ignoring the pain in her legs. "Syaoran!" Syaoran had no clue what was happening. He only felt her being taken away from him. He called out her name, something he seemed to be doing night and day.  
  
"Your father had sent strict orders," the doctor told them. "You just can't escape the hospital." He then gave a disgust look at both Meilin and Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hello Syaoran!" Sakura chirped happily as she entered the room with a tray full of food. She sighed. Ah, her favorite person to work with. He was improving day by day. And was it just her, or does he seem to like her company? She giggled. "Are you hungry today, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. The accident yesterday left him almost speechless. After he finally realized it, they had taken her away from him... again. That night, he had cried. He called out her name, hoping that she would have escaped them and come back to him. But that was hopeless. She was injured, just like him. And that night, he really was hallucinating. He had heard her voice. Her laughter. But he knew that it was all memories from the past, trying to catch up to him.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran had forgotten all about Sakura. He sighed. Another woman in his life to make it difficult...  
  
"Are you not feeling well?" she asked worriedly. Just the other day, they were getting along so well. Fate had a way of changing people instantly. Sakura frowned. She placed the tray on the table by the bed, and then placed a hand on Syaoran's forehead. He startled at the sudden touch of her.  
  
"You're not warm," she told him. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "I've been meeting angels these days," he suddenly stated. "I must really be in hell."  
  
Sakura's frown got worse. "What are you saying?"  
  
He didn't answer her. Now, she just feels so uneasy with him. It seems as though his mood changes every other day. She ignored this stress. "Well, are you hungry?" she asked for the second time.  
  
He gave a simple answer. "No."  
  
Sakura didn't know what to do. She can't force him to eat. What is she suppose to do? He wasn't in the mood to do anything. Such a gloomy guy. She took a seat on a chair at the corner of the room. Sakura didn't say anything. And to think, she had thought that he was getting comfortable around her.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hmm?" she had to admit, he startled her a bit there.  
  
"Um... never mind," he said. Syaoran wanted to tell her about Meilin. He wanted to let out his anger. Not on her, but he wanted someone to hear them. These days, she was the only one willing to listen to him. But he just couldn't do it.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura started. "Would you like to take a stroll outside?"  
  
"Heh," he grinned. "A blind person like me can't see the beauty of nature. There's no use in bothering mother earth."  
  
"That's true," Sakura smile. "But, if you can't see, why not feel?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok, still short, I admit. I'm so pathetic. Please review!! ^^ Oh and by the way, I'm already thinking about doing another CCS fic! Well, at first, the idea for the upcoming CCS fic was for an Inu Yasha story, but it didn't get a lot of good responses, so I removed it. And then I thought, oh! Why not write a CCS ff using that plot?? SO, yep, watch out for a new CCS fic by me!!  
  
Although, I'm not really sure when that's coming out. School ends June 4, so... I'll see. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think and what I should do!! Maybe I'll have Eriol in the next chapter... and I really want to make it long this time!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	5. A Night With the Stars

Disclaimer: ...  
  
--------AUTHORS NOTE: Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and decided to write the next chapter, although I warn you, it's really BAD!!!. Took me long enough! Anyways, thanks to NEOGALAXY and Vixen for reviewing! I loved your reviews!!!!!!!! *love* NEOGALAXY: Thanks for helping me out with Meilin's last name! I knew it was Rae, but then I wrote down Rei, cuz I thought her last name sounded like 'Rei' (like from Evangelion and Sailor Moon). So thank you!! I'll use that for upcoming chapters! Oh and about the Inu fic, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear. *stupid Yuki Moon* I meant that I DID an IY story (which was Inu Yasha and Kagome ^ ~) but I didn't get good responses, so I removed it. So NOW, I might be doing a Cardcaptor fic, using the IY plot. Sorry, I'm extremely stupid. Oh, and um, I'm not sure I can get really mushy-hehe, but I'll try for the sake of S+S fans! Vixen: Thank you for reviewing again! ^^ Yes I know, it's such a cruel fate!! But I did write that, so it's my fault! Gomen.  
  
------------------------------------------CHAPTER FIVE: A Night With the Stars  
  
Sakura giggled. "Can't you feel it Syaoran? Isn't it beautiful outside?" Sakura had helped Syaoran into a wheelchair and then rolled him outside, just what she wanted to do. She had been so happy when he had agreed to take a 'trip' with her.  
  
"All I can feel is the heat," he replied dully.  
  
Sakura groaned. "Well, I don't mean it literally. Just imagine and try to smell the freshness of the air." She sighed. "You probably wouldn't know it, but there's a flower garden right beside us. Can you smell them, Syaoran?"  
  
Why did she always have to say his name just about every single time she talks? Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran...  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
He jumped. "W-what?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Never mind."  
  
They both stood there quietly, not knowing what to say. Sure, they always make up after they got into a little argue, but then after that, it was usually silence. Holy god, they sound like a married couple, Sakura had thought and then groaned to herself. She hadn't even known him for a week and they're already arguing, and then making up.  
  
She then said, "Hey, Syaoran-"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Huh?" she turned around. To her surprise, it was Eriol! How did he know she worked here? Of course, it's gotta be Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh! Ohayo Eriol!" Sakura replied and wave.  
  
'Huh, who's that?' Li thought impatiently. 'Eriol, Eriol. Who the hell is he?'  
  
Eriol smiled and walked up to the two. "Oh, I see, you're busy. I'll wait over here," Eriol said calmly. "My apologies," he told Li.  
  
Li didn't answer back. He didn't even know he was being talked to.  
  
"Eh, heh heh," Sakura nervously laughed and sweat. It was so like Syaoran to use bad manners, she thought angrily. "It's ok. What did you need to talk to me about? I'm not busy."  
  
Eriol glanced at Li, who had his back to him. He shrugged the uneasiness off his shoulder and turned his attention back to Sakura. "I had a wonderful time the other night," he said to her.  
  
'Other night?' Li went to conclusion. 'What happened the 'other night'? That bastard! He didn't hurt her, did he!?' His face started to turn a deep red. Oh the thoughts he had going on in his head...  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yeah, me too." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm glad you did. I was thinking if you don't mind, we could do it again?" Eriol blushed. She had to say yes! Yes?  
  
"A-a date! Sure! Tonight's fine! I'm not busy!" Sakura tried not to sound so excited, but she just couldn't help it. A date with Eriol- again! Ah, such bliss.  
  
Eriol breathed a sigh of relief. "Tonight it is," he was exceptionally glad at her answer. "I'll pick you up." With that said, he left.  
  
Sakura sighed afterwards. She couldn't wait.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Eeks!" She was startled. 'Oh, that's right.' She had forgotten all about Syaoran sitting right there beside her. After clearing her throat, she said, "Yes?"  
  
"Who was that man?" He didn't want to sound so angry, but his tone of voice betrayed him.  
  
"He's... just a friend."  
  
"Friend, huh? Whatever. I don't' care," he lied. "Let's head back. All these 'beautiful' things are making me dizzy."  
  
Touché.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere... Someplace...  
  
A girl fell down on her bed, crying. Strands of her hair flopped down to her face, as tears covered her eyes, blinding her vision with a blur.  
  
She whispered quietly to herself, as the tears ran. "To all of people, why do I have to loose you to my best friend?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Ah! Eriol!" Sakura yelled happily. It was later that night, and he had just parked up by the corner. Sakura had been inside the apartment, peeking outside to see if he was here yet. She had finished dressing thirty minutes ago. She just wanted to kill herself for sounding so excited. She was, but she didn't want him to know. She would sound so desperate!  
  
"Ok Tomoyo, I'm going! See you later!" she waved excitedly to her friend as she ran toward the door.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and smiled. "Have fun!"  
  
"I will."  
  
--------------------------  
  
That night, the couple, instead of spending money on expensive restaurants, decided to go walk in the park. It was Sakura's idea anyways. "I enjoy the outdoor more than the indoor," she had said. A little walk here, a hotdog or two there, and they were happy.  
  
"Ooh Eriol, let's have a seat and watch the stars!" Sakura suggested. Already, she was getting comfortable with people she barely knew. She had no clue why this was happening to her. Maybe she's able to get along with everyone. Maybe she likes them and they like her in return. Sakura didn't care for the reason, as long as they didn't hate her, she was fine.  
  
They sat down on the bench. Not much people were out at this time of day. It was a beautiful night to get out. The stars were up, the breeze was perfect, and so was everything.  
  
"Eriol," Sakura said, "Tell me about your childhood."  
  
He chuckled. "Tell me about yours."  
  
"I asked you first," she said in a singsong tone.  
  
"Alright," he said. He took a breath before he began. "I was born in Kyoto on March 23. My blood type is AB, not that it matters. My father died when I was young, and therefore, my mother raised me alone. I was an only child. As a kid, I loved sweets, I mean, who wouldn't. Well, ... that's basically all, at least, that's what THEY told me."  
  
They? 'Who are THEY?' she thought.  
  
"E-Eriol..."  
  
"Well," he interrupted. "I should get you home before your friend Tomoyo worries, eh?"  
  
Sakura stood there. "Um, y-yeah..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
--AUTHORS NOTE: Well, thanks for reading that dumb chapter that was still short ( I didn't read it over, so sorry for the mistakes!!). Someday, I'll make my chapters longer, and I hope it's soon! I just can't seem to write lately so, this chapter is not very well written. Forgive me! Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you!! 


	6. Great News for the Two of Us

Disclaimer: ...  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to Alli, rocky_gal, Misplaced Texan, and Vixen for reviewing! I love you guys! Alli-thank you for correcting me! I mostly read the manga so I wouldn't know, but I'm so glad you corrected me! And to answer your question if it's Tomoyo, you'll just have to read and find out. ^^ Thanks again for the wonderful reviews that made this chapter...  
  
-----------------------CHAPTER SIX: Great News for the Two of Us------------ -----  
  
Sakura stared after the car as it drove away, disappearing into the darkness. Eriol had just dropped her off after their date. She didn't know why, but she felt so weird after he told her about himself. She felt as if she didn't know him, but then again, did she know him that well to start with? They only knew of each other's existence a couple days ago. 'Maybe we just need to work more on their relationship, if you can call it that'. "I don't think I'm ready for this kind of thing," Sakura groaned to herself as she started to head back into the apartment.  
  
"Oh! Sakura, you came back! I knew I heard someone." Tomoyo greeted her friend at the door. "Did you have fun?"  
  
Sakura placed a smile on her face. "Yes I did. I couldn't have met a better man!" she giggled, only to realize to herself that she was half faking it. But Tomoyo never noticed a thing. Sakura then finally really looked at her friend for the first time that night. A couple hours ago, she had been too busy to notice anything, since she was jumping around in glee. She squinted her eyes directly at Tomoyo's face.  
  
Tomoyo stepped back. "W-what? Is there something wrong with my face?"  
  
Sakura gulped. "Tomoyo, have you been crying?" she asked nervously. No, her friend couldn't have been crying! She had never seen her cry before!  
  
Tomoyo paused. She then started laughing. "Of course not! I was chopping onions for the soup! Those stuff really work the eyes out."  
  
Sakura ran to the kitchen to see if her friend was lying or not. If Tomoyo was crying, then something drastically was wrong! Tomoyo's never shed a tear... not in front of Sakura anyways. 'What are you panicking about! She's only human. She has the right to weep.' But what she found was a pot of soup ready to be served.  
  
Tomoyo came into the kitchen. "Sakura, don't worry. There's nothing for me to cry over."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good morning Syaoran. How are you feeling?" Sakura immediately asked as she stepped into the room of her favorite patient---no, her only patient. She quietly shut the door behind her, to not disturb others, and carried the morning tray of food onto the table. She went over to the windows and parted the shades. She then, realized that he didn't reply back.  
  
"Don't feel much like talking today, Syaoran?" she teased. He had been angry with her since yesterday-after he met Eriol. 'If he didn't hate me so much, I think its jealousy that I sense' she thought, but then told herself that it was nonsense. Syaoran Li wasn't a man who'd envy others. No, Syaoran Li was just a cold-hearted guy, but Sakura could see something different deeper inside of him. What that was, she had no clue. What she knew was that he only talked tough to avoid whatever he was running away from, but inside of him, who knew what the hell he was thinking.  
  
"So," Syaoran began to say. "Did you have fun last night?" Sakura was shock that he even started a conversation after totally ignoring her.  
  
"Last night? You mean with Eriol?"  
  
Syaoran snorted in disgust. "You mean there were other men involved?  
  
Sakura flushed. "No! Don't get so perverted! And to answer your question, I did! I had fun on my date with Eriol, not that you would care."  
  
He smirked. "I really don't."  
  
Sakura sighed. It didn't matter. Whatever made him happy-sure she'll go along with that. After feeding time, she had just remembered something. "Oh, Syaoran you'll be so happy to hear this news!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura had just been told this morning about it also and she just knew that her 'dear' patient would just love to hear it. "A couple weeks ago, I asked for a vacation off and guess what? I got it!"  
  
Syaoran gulped.  
  
Sakura laughed. "See? With me gone for a week, you don't have to worry about my annoying talks and such! You can finally relax without some stupid girl to nag at you! Of course, I don't know who'll cover up for me, but they'll figure it out."  
  
He was quiet for a moment, before he spoke up. "I'm happy for you," he replied without giving any hint of emotion, and he couldn't say anything more.  
  
Sakura didn't get it. Wasn't he suppose to be happy for himself and say stuff like 'oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!' or 'I've been waiting so long for this moment!' She didn't expect him to well, react the way he did. "Well then, smile," she said. "Smile for me." And he did. A weak one, but surely, it was a smile to satisfy her.  
  
'A week without Sakura... there'll be long nights.' The thought shattered him.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Please review as always and tell me what you think. The chapters are still short, I know, but they're easy to read quickly, right?. Oh, I forgot-I got another CCS story up so please go and read it! Just click on my name at the top and it'll take you to my page. yup, I bet you know what to do next. =) 


	7. And More News!

-----------------A/N: Sorry for the late update-I'm currently obsessed over Aya/Ken (Weiss Kreuz) pairing! They're so kawaii together *squeals*. I know it's a yaoi couple, but don't get the wrong idea. There WON'T be any yaoi contents in any of my stories. Anyways, I'm trying to get more focus on this story. which leads to this chapter! Happy reading! And if you have the time-why not go read my other story, ne? ^.~  
  
*Special Thanks*  
  
SaFiRe Star: Wow, thank you so much for the wonderful review! I'm so happy! ^^ No one's ever told me that my story was the best before. *hugs* I'm so glad you like it. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! You don't know how much I appreciate that!!  
  
NEOGALAXY: Hehe, thanks for reviewing again! I loved your review and I'll definitely try to put in some S+S mush for you! ^^  
  
Omasu: A double THANK YOU to you for reviewing both of my fanfics. Glad you liked it!  
  
sapphirecrystal: Thank you for the suggestion. I should really do that, shouldn't I? OMG, I forgot all about Sakura's feeling towards Syaoran. Thanks a bunch! Meilin's Syaoran's. hehe this chapter will clear a little bit up. ^^  
  
Vixen: wow-good guess! It's so close. but you'll have to read and find out hehe ^.~ I'd like to thank you so much for reviewing again! Its so much appreciated and I love your comments! Thanks!!  
  
-------------------------------------------CHAPTER SEVEN: And More News! --- --------------------  
  
The auburn hair girl was ecstatic. "Wow, Tomoyo. that is so beautiful!" Her eyes were stuck onto the piece that her friend had just finished a few minutes ago. Lying on the table was a glamorous snow cotton dress that was sure to catch the eyes of all girls. Of course it would, because it was made by the one and only. Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"You think so?" Tomoyo was still unsure. It looked right, but she just felt that something was missing since she only spent about a day designing, and then putting the masterpiece together.  
  
"I know so." Sakura knew her friend was talented. No wonder Tomoyo worked for one of the biggest name in fashion designs.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Well, since it did get the approval from you. I guess I should turn it in today."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"No! That's too cold!" a hotheaded Syaoran exclaimed. The girl filling in for Sakura was making his week miserable. First of all, she didn't even know what he liked to eat; in fact, she didn't even bother to ask him. The blonde girl just gave him some chicken and mash potato, assuming that most people love chicken. Well, she was wrong. Li Syaoran was not like most people. And Li Syaoran dislike chicken; he prefers fruits, vegetables, and rice. He wasn't a vegetarian, mind you. He just didn't like to eat from helpless creatures, like chickens, that were easily slaughtered. Now, beef and pork-that's a different story.  
  
And now, the blonde nurse, who had been with him for almost three days, still couldn't get the temperature of the water that he needed for his bath. It either was too cold or too hot. It was never perfect. Never right.  
  
'How come Sakura's the only one who know what I like and how I like it?' he wondered. Come to think of it, although he didn't want to admit it, he did miss her. He actually liked the way she treated him and talked to him. And she did say that she wanted to be his friend. Syaoran then, shook his head. No, he couldn't trust people so easily. And when he did, look at what happened to him.  
  
In this world, people lie. True, no one is perfect, but couldn't they at least tell the truth. Maybe when it came to a serious situation-like the one he had been in. Syaoran sighed. It's all in the past. Why does it matter now? He was still in this hellhole, but he knew he' recover. He had people who helped him. He shook his head. No. he had one girl who helped him. A girl, who now he is just starting to realize that as each day went by, the coldness in his heart is starting to melt. and the road ahead of him will be a beautiful sunset because she was there.  
  
"-ran.. Mr. Li Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran jerked from his thought. "Hn?" he murmured. He was glad someone woke him up from his endless thoughts or else he would've.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You have a visitor," replied his temporarily nurse.  
  
'Who could it be?' His mind still couldn't concentrate.  
  
"Well, I'll just put you back onto your wheelchair."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So, did they accept it?" Sakura anxiously asked her friend as she came back from giving her dress design to her company. Tomoyo smiled gaily and nodded. "I knew it! They never ever turn down one of Daidouji Tomoyo's work!"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I.I know who Meilin Rae is."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Meilin?" Syaoran let the name slipped out of his mouth. Of course, how could he forget about her? His blonde nurse had just informed him that his visitor went by the name of Meilin Rae.  
  
"She'll be here shortly. If you need anything, just press that button," she motioned her head to the switch near his bed. But then, why did she bother? He couldn't even see.  
  
A moment after the nurse left, Syaoran heard footsteps entering the room. That was Meilin alright. The short, slow steps that he had remember. She used to always sneak up on him when he was alone, and then surprised him by putting her hands around his eyes. Those were the days.  
  
"How ya doing, Syaoran?" a nervous voice greeted. Ah, he remembered when she had visited him days ago. It had torn his heart when she was taken away.  
  
"Meilin. should you even. be here?" he slowly questioned.  
  
She smirked. "It's alright." She then, leaned down until she was face to face with him. "The families worried about you," she whispered. "They want you to forgive them."  
  
"."  
  
"Syaoran, they want you to have surgery on your eyes. Both families are willing to pay for it. Aren't you glad that they're working well together?" she paused. "Then, after you're out of the hospital. maybe. we can continue our dream, ne?" Meilin didn't give him a time to response as she leaned in closer to his parted lips and gave a soft, tranquil kiss.  
  
He didn't get it. 'When will it ever be what 'you' want and not what the family wants? Why couldn't it have been YOUR plan instead of theirs.' He thought sadly to himself. Oh the memories. He used to remember when it had been "I want."  
  
Those really were the days.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Really? So, she's your boss's daughter?" Was Syaoran in love with this Meilin Rae? She had remembered him calling out her names numerous times. What do they have in common?  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "And she needs me to make a dress for her."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Her friend just shrugged. "Probably just some fancy celebration."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Meilin pulled back from the quick kiss. "I.I should really be going." She stood up and ambled to the door. Before disappearing through the entrance, she glanced back at him and parted a farewell. till next time.  
  
Syaoran just sat there, not knowing what to say. Even if she hadn't told him about getting surgery, he would've gotten it himself. He had the money. For god sake, he was a rich dog! He came from a wealthy family- nice house, nice car. but cruel hearts? No, he couldn't think of them like that.  
  
He sighed. Well, whatever was going to happen, he was getting surgery. He was sick of staring at the same dark blankness each day and not being able to see the new people he met. Besides, he didn't need Meilin to tell him that he needed a surgery. He had already decided that when he first found out that he had lost his eyesight. Syaoran had order the doctor. He had yell and shout that he wanted one as quickly as possible. The doctor himself just hadn't given him a response of when it would be. And he was waiting for the day that he'd reply back.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Two days and seven hours. That was how long Tomoyo took to finish the dark, cerulean attire. She, for once, finally felt that this piece had it all. She didn't feel any regret. And she did not feel like something was wrong or missing. This piece was pure perfection. It was a beauty!  
  
Tomoyo yawned. She had slaved over this thing without any rest. And now she had to give it to her boss. Her eyelids were just begging to close.  
  
"Tomoyo, if you're exhausted, I'd be more than happy to deliver that for you," Sakura suggested. Her friend definitely needed a break.  
  
A lazy smile crept on Tomoyo's lips. "Oh, would you Sakura? Thanks a bunch. You're such a dear." She then, scribbled down the address. "Thanks again," she tiredly managed the words out before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
"Anytime," Sakura replied to her sleeping friend. She guessed she could use this time to visit her dear patient, since her whole vacation, she hadn't been doing much. She took that back. She had been doing nothing but being a lazy bum in the house. "I guess I could use some time out."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Please review. Sorry that this chapter sucked. It should get easier to write from now on. ^^ And if you want me to email you whenever I update this fic, please tell me so and leave your email address. 


End file.
